


Lazy Sundays (But Today is Really Tuesday)

by Kisleth



Series: Though Scattered Across the Universe, We'll Always Find Each Other [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisleth/pseuds/Kisleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a kiss meme on tumblr, the body part is hip.</p><p>Lazy Sunday mornings become a habit they both struggle to keep going in their crazy, hectic life. (Sometimes “Sunday" becomes those days after too long in medical when bed rest at home is permitted and sometimes it's just any day they can sleep in on.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sundays (But Today is Really Tuesday)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BonitaBreezy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonitaBreezy/gifts).



Lazy Sunday mornings become a habit they both struggle to keep going in their crazy, hectic life. (Sometimes “Sunday" becomes those days after too long in medical when bed rest at home is permitted and sometimes it's just any day they can sleep in on.)

In reality today is really Tuesday, but for them it’s Sunday and they are getting their lazy on. Phil lays between Clint spread legs as the younger man recovers from his orgasm (mind-blowing, of course, because Phil got him to the edge and let him cool down at least four times before letting him come).

Usually Clint would drag him up and kiss his taste from Phil’s mouth, but right now he’s just a shivering, twitching mess. Phil is content with the view and dragging his fingers in gentle swirls along the top of his thigh. With a soft hum, he leans up and brushes his lip over the enticing jut of Clint’s hip. It’s half of the perfect V and really does deserve more of his attention.

There are many things Phil loves about a man’s physique. Clint’s physique to be exact. He has beautiful proportions, lovely dips and valleys and planes of muscle from neck to ankle and Phil sometimes can’t get enough of it. This is definitely one of those times and he's not afraid to indulge himself. They have time.

Clint’s hand skims along his shoulder to cup the back of his neck, keeping him there. Phil scrapes his teeth along a tanned ridge and smirks as Clint releases a soft, needy whine.

He may have just found a new favorite spot.


End file.
